


Eleuteria

by AresCatastrophe



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anarchy, Destruyen el sistema, Double Penetration, En qué estaba pensando, Golpe de Estado, Headcanon, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mu no tiene mucha empatía, No supe cómo terminarlo, Non-Graphic Smut, Non-Human Kanon, Non-Human Saga, Non-human Mu, OOC, Romantic Soulmates, Saga y Kanon bajaron del cielo, Threesome - M/M/M, What-If, Yo solo quería hacer un smut, ellos creen que hacen lo correcto, hay una falla en la matrix, poligamia, qué hice, sinceramente escribí esto con vodka
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AresCatastrophe/pseuds/AresCatastrophe
Summary: Gracias por leer esta falla de la Matrix.
Relationships: Aries Mu/Gemini Kanon/Gemini Saga
Kudos: 3





	Eleuteria

El santuario en su inmensidad guardaba muchas maravillas. Desde los lagos de ninfas en el bosque hasta las montañas llenas de serpientes que hablan. Pero para los gemelos solo importaba una de tierras lejanas: Mu. 

Eran más que una familia, se entendían y encajaban a la perfección. No eran humanos y nunca lo serían, entre ellos guardaban un especial recelo a la codicia de la humanidad. Athena les había enseñado también los lados buenos, como la bondad e ingenio de esos seres. Mu los estudiaba, Saga los cuidaba y Kanon… Él no terminaba de quererlos. 

Lo que amaban de ese mundo era en sí la Tierra. Los días soleados y de descanso corrían al bosque para bañarse en el agua fresca de un brazo de río. Saga tocaba la lira mientras Kanon aprendía alquimia con la gran sabiduría de Mu. Al anochecer subían a la copa de un gran olivo y miraban las estrellas para repetirse las mismas historias de siempre. 

Aunque el ariano pudiera viajar a cualquier lugar, las historias de los gemelos sobre las estrellas y el universo eran invaluables. Podía escucharlas para toda la eternidad, cuantos años durara. 

De niños eran amigos que compartían filosofía, al crecer, amantes con el mismo destino: morir. 

Lo sabían bien, estaban conscientes de que podían morir en cualquier momento, sin embargo, soberbios, confiaban en sí mismos lo suficiente para hacer planes hasta el día en que Saga se cansara del trono sacerdotal — pues Shion nombraría patriarca — y lo cediera a alguien más, cuando eso sucediera quizá viajarían a Jamir para morir y eventualmente volver a las estrellas, irradiando su cosmos desde las constelaciones. 

Como es de esperarse, no fue como planearon. Pero eso no lo sabían aún. O al menos los gemelos no querían contarlo. 

A sabiendas de su destino marcado por los dioses enfurecieron internamente. No querían ser contenidos, no querían ser marionetas de un ejército más. Amaban a su diosa, pero no tanto como a ellos mismos. Matarla no sería la parte difícil, ella era apenas una bebé, el problema era el patriarca. Y no porque lo quisieran, sino porque sabían que matarlo probablemente apagaría el bonito brillo en los ojos violetas de Mu. 

Lo discutieron un viernes por la noche, aquél era un sábado que no tardaba en volverse domingo. Saga y Kanon, sentados en una roca al borde de un pequeño lago, se dedicaron a ver cómo el carnero convertía el agua en fuego. 

— ¿Qué les sucede a ustedes? — preguntó Mu, saliendo del lago cuando no recibió señales de vida de los otros dos — Llevan todo el día en silencio, ustedes nunca están en silencio.

Saga volvió su atención a las gotitas transparentes que se volvían blancas en la piel de marfil. Extendió una mano a su paraibatai, que no se pensó dos veces subir a esa roca y acurrucarse en el abrazo que le ofrecían. 

— Tenemos cosas en mente — respondió, poniendo las hebras lilas detrás de la oreja de Mu —. Nada que deba afligirte por el momento. 

— Así que eventualmente lo hará — los brazos de Saga lo sostenían fuerte, por lo que era obvio que quien comenzó a trenzar su pelo era Kanon —. Y es tan importante que ninguno de ustedes me deja entrar a sus mentes ¿qué sucede? ¿Volvieron a discutir con Angelo? 

— Angelo es demasiado insignificante para ocupar nuestras reflexiones – susurró Kanon cerca de su nunca, dando un pequeño beso que recogió las gotas de agua —. Te lo diremos cuando sea adecuado, no desesperes. 

La voz del menor de los gemelos era como el siseo de una serpiente, deslizándose por su espalda, arrastrando sus suaves labios por la piel húmeda hasta el final de la columna. Los labios del mayor atraparon sus suspiros cuando los dedos Kanon llegaron a su interior, acariciando con parsimonia mas no dulzura. 

Mu quedó entre ellos, encantado por los besos de uno y desarmado por el toque del otro. Ojalá todos los días fueran como ese, donde no podía importar otra cosa más que ellos. 

Sus manos frías empujaron a Saga hacia abajo, acostado sobre la roca llena de flores. Besó el pecho mascabado con la libertad que permitía la mano de Kanon sobre su cadera; giseó sobre la piel morena, seguro de que el gemelo menor se volvía un artesano cuando lo tenía entre manos. 

— Los quiero a ambos — dijo en voz lo suficientemente alta para que se entendiera su deseo. 

Kanon lo dejó ir y volvió con el aceite del olivo que tapaba la luz de la luna. Dejó que corriera por la cuenca entre las piernas de Mu y cuando éste así lo quiso, permitió que los gemelos lo tomaran, sin prisa ni destemplanza. 

Con las manos bien apoyadas sobre el pecho de Saga, recibió firme a los dos, envuelto en el delirio de los perfumes y las voces que echaban leña al fuego de su ego. Era la suntuosidad de los gemelos lo que lo volvía una cascada de gemidos que llamaba a ambos. 

Las manos de Kanon entre su cabello y las de Saga que lo ayudaron a sostenerse; eran ellos a merced suya y él alabando sus nombres. No era uno por encima del otro, sino una adoración mutua. 

Cuando Orión llegó a su cenit ellos también lo hicieron y cayeron juntos en el pasto lleno de amapolas. Quizá era a causa de su éxtasis, pero vieron el cielo más brillante. Con el viento las flores soltaban su aroma de ensueño.

— Saben que los amo ¿cierto? — Mu, siempre estoico, incluso sonó dulce — Oí que Shion le dio el puesto a Aioros, quizá mi maestro ya perdió la razón. No los obligaré a decirme qué sucede en sus mentes, pero no necesitan tener miedo a mi juicio porque contra ustedes no puedo emitir ninguno. 

El rostro de Kanon se ocultó sobre su pecho, buscando el gélido abrazo del lemuriano que ni en una guerra se lo habría negado. Lo mismo hizo Saga, quedando los gemelos a cada lado de Mu, sólo oyendo el lento latido de ese corazón inhumano. 

Sin uso de palabras ellos acordaron que sería mejor contárselo a Mu que pedir disculpas. Fue Saga quien habló, sin ningún rodeo: 

— Mataremos a Athena y a Shion, luego acusaremos de traición a Aioros y alguien más lo asesinará. 

No necesitaban tener tacto, en general el lemuriano era una persona racional y aunque romántico, sabía que en la política pocas cosas eran miel sobre hojuelas. Estrechó un poco más fuerte a los gemelos y acarició las hebras azules, como si fueran niños. 

— Para ser sincero no esperaba menos de ustedes, y tampoco puedo oponerme. Aunque la idea no me gustara, sé que es lo mejor para el santuario y así mismo para el mundo — los dos pares de ojos verdes voltearon a verlo, aflojando el abrazo al apoyarse sobre el suelo —. Aioros es un buen hombre, pero ningún buen hombre es un buen líder. Saga, tú mereces ese lugar, no lo digo por el amor que te tengo, sino porque eres firme, justo y moderado. Y Kanon, nadie haría mejor consejero que tú, tu inteligencia regresaría al mundo a una edad de oro. 

» Mi maestro es un hombre sabio — continuó, mirando a sus heniochois con una calma indescriptible —, pero ya no es más aquél que reconstruyó el santuario desde las cenizas de la guerra. Es sensible y valora las emociones sobre la razón, ya no puede sostener el puesto y mucho menos alguien tan impulsivo como Aioros. Si matar a los dioses que controlan el destino de quienes dicen proteger, como si fueran piezas de ajedrez, yo, por mi propia voluntad, no he de hacer más que convertir el Olimpo en un río de sangre para forjar el nuevo mundo que ustedes traerán. 

Las palabras del Santo de Aries eran esperanza, como si el espíritu de Marte hubiese tomado control de él. Pero no era así, era Mu siendo él mismo: soberbio, justo y seguro. Y es que para ellos la libertad era justicia. 

Esa noche durmieron en el templo de Aries haciendo planes. Con la sabiduría, poder e inteligencia iban a tomar el santuario. 

Y así lo hicieron. Fue Kanon quien clavó la daga en el cuerpo indefenso de la diosa y fue Saga quien robó el último aliento de Shion y ordenó que se asesinara al traidor: Aioros. Mu, por su parte, usó el poder de sus palabras para despertar el espíritu de guerra en sus compañeros. 

— Los santos de Athena luchan por la libertad del ser humano — dijo él en el coliseo del santuario —, aún si eso significa que debemos oponernos a ella, pues si no somos dueños de nuestro destino entonces no somos dueños de nada. El ser humano no es un juego para los dioses, Prometeo no sufre para que la humanidad siga encadenada a los caprichos de aquellos que nos miran desde lo alto como si no fuésemos dignos de poseer nuestra propia vida. 

» Si destruir el Olimpo, que tantas guerras ha causado, guiará al mundo hacia la paz, entonces eso es lo que nosotros debemos hacer, es la tarea que ellos mismos nos han dado y por esa misma perecerán. 

Constelación por constelación votó a favor, hasta que la opinión fue unánime y justa. ¿Y qué podían hacer los dioses en contra de aquellos que fueron creados para matarlos? 

La última guerra duró años, pero uno a uno, los dioses cayeron bajo el peso de la unidad monolítica del ejército sagrado. Hasta que el Olimpo se bañó de sangre y el Aqueronte dejó de fluir. Ya no eran los dioses quienes gobernaban al mundo, era la vida en la Tierra quien lo hacía. 

Saga no intentó construir un imperio, porque de hacerlo cometería el mismo crimen que los dioses: controlar vidas que no eran suyas. Con la ayuda de su gemelo guió a la humanidad hacia una nueva era por el sendero que la espada de Aries formó. 

Siguió la ley de antaño: cada vida vale lo mismo, cada una es independiente y libre de desarrollarse como le plazca si eso no daña a la de alguien más. Todos son monarcas de su propio destino. 

El santuario siguió de pie para ayudar a mantener el orden, a base de la democracia verdadera y la ley del pueblo. 

— ¿Sigues pensando que son salvajes? — la pregunta de Mu sacó a Kanon de sus calibraciones mientras miraba hacia Atenas, desde las columnas de la sala patriarcal — Con una buena guía van a prosperar. 

— Pues Shaka sigue pensando que enviar a los corruptos a una dimensión distinta llena de demonios es la opción más sensata y yo no me opongo — sentado en el diván recibió al lemuriano entre sus brazos, rápidamente hipnotizado por su perfume a lavanda y miel —. Pero hace años que no hay guerras, así que asumiré que el plan pacífico de Saga está funcionando. 

— Claro que funciona, imbécil — ese sin dudas fue Saga entrando a la terraza con una copa de vino en mano —. Quiero que vayamos a Star Hill, deben ver algo. 

Star Hill era la zona más alta de Atenas, donde se podía ver más allá del mediterráneo y la cima más cercana a las estrellas. Hacia el anochecer subieron las incontables escaleras de piedra caliza hasta aquella montaña donde el santuario de las constelaciones guardaba las profecías del mundo. 

— Estuve estudiando el cielo desde que terminó la guerra. Normalmente arroja profecías de catástrofes, guerras interminables; cuando Shion me enseñó a usar el cosmos como mapa fue un baño de sangre a donde sea que consultara — el ropaje de Saga se arrastró hasta un enorme globo celeste de oro puro, con diamantes por estrellas —. Cuando las estrellas tienen una profecía los diamantes se tiñen de un color dependiendo el caso. 

Kanon y Mu jamás habían estado en ese lugar, querían verlo todo pero Saga los empujó hasta el globo — que no era menos impresionante que los miles de pergaminos en el templo —, donde supieron a qué iba la plática del mayor.

— Hace meses que todos los diamantes son blancos. 

Blanco, el color de la paz, de la pureza y esperanza. Cada constelación despedía una energía pacífica que solo se podía encontrar en una flor que acababa de nacer. El dolor de los actos que cometieron para lograr la paz seguía ahí, latente; Mu sacrificó al hombre que lo crió para que, al menos por un tiempo, la Tierra conociera la concordia. 

Dejó a los gemelos hablando de mil cosas, un poco abrumado por la repentina culpa de sus acciones. Se escabulló dentro de la recámara que solía ocupar Shion y ahora pertenecía a Saga. El perfume de su maestro se había ido, sin embargo todavía se podían encontrar cosas intactas, como los libros de poemas a los mitos, apilados sobre una mesa abandonada. Escritos con el puño y letra de Shion, Mu abrió uno al azar, parado en el umbral de uno de los tantos balcones. 

De la sabiduría romántica de Shion nació la noción de que el peso de sus pecados nunca se iría, pero estaba dispuesto a soportar la carga si es que así la paz y el amor abundaban en la Tierra. Cerró el libro y salió a la intemperie; con el viento acariciando su pena y la luz de las estrellas alimentando su convicción. 

A fin de cuentas los santos de Athena habían cumplido su misión divina: liberar a la humanidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer esta falla de la Matrix.


End file.
